


One More Chance XXVIII

by DancingHare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Originally published November 30, 2008





	One More Chance XXVIII

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published November 30, 2008

She wasn’t sure how long it had been. She hadn’t been counting the days.

“There’s a letter for you,” the Grand Anchorite had said, and she’d felt her heart leap with hope even as she told it not to.

But when she saw it, she knew, even before she cut the twine that bound it and read her name in shaky script. She knew it was from him. It looked old and weathered, as if it had been forgotten, or as if it had traveled a very long way. Probably both, she reasoned.

The writing was large and shaky, like that of a child, and tears pricked her eyes when she realized that he must have written it with his left hand. An image came to her, of him hunched carefully over the desk, forming each letter with care, and it struck as her terribly sad and unfair.

_Priestess,_

_Please forgive my delay in writing to you. I was terribly weak and needed time to recover. I found your prayer book among my things and I thought of you. They have sent me north on the ships, and I hope that you might join me here. There is a gift that I wish to give to you._

It was signed only with his name, and she thought that was a little formal. But maybe he was angry with her, and she could hardly blame him if that were the case, but then why would he have got her a gift? She could explain everything once she found him, and she was certain that he’d understand then. She turned the weathered paper over, looking for an address or some other hint; though she had never been there, she imagined that the north was a very large place. Still, she would worry about that when she arrived — tonight, she had a ship to catch.


End file.
